The Couple Chronicles Compilation
by BlushBunnyC3
Summary: Little random romantic happenstances in the lives of two brothers and the ones they love... [SonicMina & ManicAmy]
1. A Fateful Night

Title: "Couple Chronicles"

Author: Cari G. (aka: BlushBunnyC3)

Author's Note: As you may or not have read from my profile, I've since given up writing fanfiction (even so… I'm sure you noticed I used too many of my personal characters anyways XP So I'm writing my own original work now; will link on my page in near future).

Nonetheless, I've done sort of little snippets and whatnot in the past, of what would have been, and I think they came out alright, so I've decided to post them here. Just to sum up: my stuff was intended to be set in the Sonic Underground universe, with alternate universe characters used, as you will read.

Please do not flame on the couple pairings I use or ask if I'm going to finish… because 1) everyone's entitled to their own pairing preference; you don't see me complaining to you about yours, do you? And 2) No I will not finish; I'm sorry to disappoint you. Be happy I even decided to post in the first place XD

You may however ask me story details, about how my story was going to go or something. That I don't mind. Anywho, enjoy everyone, to what could have been!

Characters © DiC. & SEGA (you know… all that fun legal stuff. Whoever they are.)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Story One: Manic Hedgehog & Amy Rose: "A Fateful Night"

(Scene Details: This was supposed to be the Manic-Amy breakthrough in my work. See, as is how things are; Amy is of course, in love with Sonic as ever, and Sonic is at the time now dating Mina (who is best friends with Amy in this, as you will see next snippet), and Manic is secretly smitten with Amy (ain't that always how it goes… poor guy!).

Mina, both knowing of Manic's hidden crush and wanting her friend to be happy, manages to sort of set the two up on a date (but they don't know that!), which is where this little scene comes in. They're out on some sort of hillside, under the stars... quite the setting!)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Glancing upwards, Amy suddenly gasped, "-Oh my gosh!" Look Manic, a falling star!"  
The pair both gazed in awe as they watched the spectacular stream of light go spiralling across the sky, in a shimmering beam. It truly was a rare and lucky sight, what with Robotnik's fortresses and factories pumping a neverending supply of fumes and pollution, which usually made the night skies so hard to see. It was as if this natural thing of beauty was a sign.  
All Manic could get out, of the breathtaking event, was an enraptured, "-Wow..."  
He soon noticed just how Amy's face was lit up with excitement and content of it all. She really hadn't seen such sights before.  
Manic blushed at the fact that he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her... he couldn't get over how irresistibly cute she looked with that rapturous expression of joy.  
If only he could make her smile like that.  
Amy sighed, "-It's so beautiful..."  
The green hedgehog also sighed, to himself, "-That's not the only beautiful thing I see..." And he immediately froze upon realizing that this intended thought had actually been spoken. Outloud.  
His eyes darted to the pink hedgehog, who was now staring wide-eyed at him, with a mix of shock and confusion.  
"-What did you say?" she blinked.  
Manic gulped, "-Nothing!" I mean... I just... I meant-" He turned beet-red at his unintended boldness, unable to believe that he'd just blurted out such a silly sentence in front of her! What would she think of him now?  
As for Amy, it finally hit her. She'd heard what he said, and it's secret meaning clicked in her brain right away. Who knew why that none of the other hints before had never sunk in... but this particular one had hit its mark. And the pink hedgehog could hardly believe it.  
Manic? Sonic's brother... had feelings for... her? She'd never contemplated the idea of a pairing herself... on the contraire, before Sonic had officially started going with Mina, Amy had desperately hoped that perhaps the mongoose would consider the blue hedgehog's brother over him, which would get her out of the way and leave Sonic available, without competition, to Amy herself.  
No such luck, obviously.  
But... Manic... and her? A couple? It sounded absurd at first, but now that she thought about it...  
All that time she'd been smitten and lovesick for Sonic... Manic had admired her from afar!  
Sonic, himself, had never really acknowledged Amy's affection (or companionship for that matter).  
Manic, on the other hand, had always been nothing but kind and respectful to her.  
How could she have not seen it sooner?  
Amy finally asked, "-Manic... are you trying to tell me something?" She had to hear it from him.  
Manic swallowed hard, wondering how to reply. He couldn't openly admit it, but he didn't want to lie or hurt her feelings, all the same.  
"-Amy... I just meant that... I like... 'this'... being with you."  
This sounded alright; he didn't say something too bold and still managed to make it nice and complimentary to her.  
A little smile formed upon her lips. Amy knew for sure now.  
He truly did! Manic really and genuinely cared for her.  
Though her crush on Sonic was still strong, Amy felt truly touched by Manic's affection. After all, he was the first guy who'd ever shown something for her like this. Not to mention, he was a decent guy.  
So far, the only ones that seemed to steal Amy's heart were rough, tough and bad boys. And she knew, despite Manic's punk rocker look, underneath was a soft and caring heart. Like what some called... what was it?  
A diamond in the rough.  
A real sweetheart. Any girl would be lucky to have him!  
In the tenderness of the moment, the pink hedgehog's heart went out to him. She had to.  
Amy slowly reached out her hand and slid her fingers over his.  
Manic felt goosebumps shooting up beneath his fur, at her unexpected touch.  
Did she just...?  
Their eyes met, as Amy softly spoke, "-I like this too."  
Both smiled and meant it.  
Manic slowly drew his arm up and took her offered hand into his own. They stayed like this, hand in hand, laying in the grassy field, for sometime. A slight breeze had picked up, but the pair were oblivious of the chill, as their insides were quite, no, very warm...

o-o-o-o-o-o


	2. Torn In Two

Snippet Two: Mina Mongoose & Amy Rose: "Torn In Two"

(Scene Details: Amy Rose, after an official date with Manic, is crushed to realize that she feels no real love for him. In her self doubting anguish, her friend Mina swoops in with both comforting words and reasonable advice.)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Amy had been sweet and polite as ever, the whole night, as she usually was towards Manic. And he had been nothing but charming and courteous... a gentleman, truly!  
Yet when he had walked her home, and she was inside, Amy stood rooted to the spot, at the thought that had just occurred to her.  
She felt nothing. Despite the fact that she was fond of him, and she knew he adored her, unconditionally... Amy sensed no sense of spark between the two.  
Dropping her bag with a thud, she squeezed her eyes shut, clasped her hands against her face and let out one loud howl of agony.  
Flinging herself onto a couch nearby, the pink hedgehog cried, "-What is WRONG with me!"   
Why couldn't she love Manic? Why didn't she feel the same heart-stopping smitten feeling she had when she saw Sonic? Why was she only lovesick for those who wanted nothing to do with her or were taken? It was so unfair!  
Her hectic scene was making quite a bit of noise, which caused Mina to come into the room, to investigate. The mongoose was wearing a grey sweatshirt, with navy pajama pants, and had her long purple hair in a ponytail.  
She glanced over to her distressed friend. "-Amy!" So it's you making all that noise..." Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, throwing a comforting arm around the pink hedgehog.  
Amy sniffled, "-I don't know... everything's all wrong!" Nothing makes any sense!"  
Mina blinked, in confusion, and shrugged. "-Well... how did your date with Manic go?"  
"-Oh, it was horrible!" the hedgehog wailed, pitifully.  
Her mongoose friend gasped. "-Oh no!" Did something bad happen?"  
"-I almost wish!"  
"-What do you mean?"  
Amy sighed, "-Nothing happened... that's the problem!" I felt nothing... no spark, no REAL interest!" I feel hollow as a drum!"  
"-Oooh..." Mina muttered, her insides sinking. She understood now.  
"-I just can't understand it, Mina... he cares about me... and I know he does!" He's so sweet and good... yet I don't feel a thing!" How is that possible?" WHY is that possible!" Why can't I like him they way he likes me?" Amy sobbed, in vain.  
The mongoose tried to smile. "-Oh Amy... don't feel so bad about it." A lot of people get into situations like this!" It's just how some people are... nothing to be ashamed of-"  
"-But I don't WANT to be like this!" her friend yelped. "For once, I just wanna be in love with someone who likes me back!" Not always be hanging over the guys who don't care or already have someone!" I'm always falling like that!" And I'm sick of it, Mina!"  
Amy slumped over her knees, moodily. "-It's like I'm cursed or something!" Golly... maybe I'll just become a lesbian or a nun," she pouted, in frustration.  
Mina had to giggle at this. "-Aaaammyyy... don't be silly!" They'd eat you alive." Plus I know you... you wouldn't... you'd never have the guts to go through with it."  
The hedgehog wrinkled her muzzle. "-Oh fine... so I wouldn't." But what else can I do?" I haven't a clue."  
"-The only thing you can do!" the mongoose assured her. She squeezed her friend's hands, comfortingly. "Just give Manic another chance... seriously Amy!" I know you may not feel that way about him now... but maybe you will later." Love is just like anything else, hun... it needs time to grow."   
Before Amy could protest, Mina added, "-I know love at first sight, like you did for Sonic, can seem pretty convincing... but not always." It can be dangerous and blinding, at the same time." Trust me, Amy." Rushing into things isn't the smartest choice... you need to take things slow and really reflect and learn from them." Only then will you see what's real."  
Amy thought these words over. They seemed to make good sense. "-I guess you're right... perhaps I am being a little brash." She gave a sad little sigh. "I can't help it though... I hate waiting for things to happen!" They take so long..."  
Her friend smiled. "-Oh Amy, you impatient goose!" I know it's hard... but believe you me, the wait is so worth it."  
The hedgehog finally managed a small grin of her own. "-I hope so." It sounds so nice... you're so lucky, Mina!"  
"-And you'll be lucky someday soon too," Mina nodded. "I just know it!"


	3. 5 More Minutes And A Winter Wonderland

Snippet Three: Sonic the Hedgehog & Mina Mongoose: "Two For One"

(Scene Details: Okay, this one has two snippets, because they're both somewhat shorter than the last two. But both are Sonic/Mina ones, so it works out fine. But anywho. The first is a random little tease scene of Sonic and Mina having a make out session in her room (it was for a random picture I drew. Don't ask.), when they're supposed to be heading out to a club with Manic and Amy (who are waiting outside in the van. Hahah.).

And the second one was inspired by a birthday picture my good friend SamCyberCat, of Sonic and Mina ice skating, that was a very cute illustration and the written thing just came to me. So yeah. Enjoy.)

o-o-o-o-o-o

The mongoose recovered her train of thought, and managed to get out, "Sonic... we really have to get going! They're still waiting out there for us!"  
Her boyfriend didn't seem to process her words, as he continued kissing her neck, murmering, "Mhmm... five more minutes..."  
Mina rolled her eyes. "You said that over ten minutes ago, Mr. 'Five More Minutes'."  
He finally looked up at her. "Well... if they can wait ten minutes, they can wait fifteen, right?" She sighed with an exasperated smile, and shook her head at his cheeky grin. Hard to tell whether to punch him in the shoulder or smile back and agree. Choices, choices. Seeing as they'd stopped kissing, the more dutiful choice was easier to make.  
Gently pushing him off her, Mina rose to her feet, reaching for her discarded scarf. "Come on, you little horndog!" We haven't got all night."  
Sonic, flopped on the couch where she'd pushed him, looked on with a pout. "That's Mr. HornHOG to you!" he corrected, stubbornly; arms crossed and all, trying to keep some of his dignity.  
His face was too much. The mongoose had to surpress a giggle. You just couldn't be annoyed with him. If his cheeky-cuteness didn't get you, then his childish huffyness would.   
She knew how to get his attention back. Creeping back into the couch, she leaned over top of him. "Aww... who's a Mr. Grumpypants?" she cooed.  
The hedgehog turned red. "What!" I am NOT a Mr. Grumpypants!" he yelped, indignantly.  
"You are so!" she gleefully shot back, moving her face closer.  
"I am not!" Sonic repeated, starting to get what was going on.  
"Are so."  
"Am not."  
"...So..."  
"...Not..."  
Bingo. They'd both moved in. But Mina had her wits about her this time, and almost as soon as they had reached lips, she grabbed onto his shirt straps and scrambled to pull them both up. "Hah!" You're up; now let's go!"  
"Hey!" You cheat!" the hedgehog exclaimed as he was hauled up and out.  
"All's fair in love and war," his girlfriend retorted, sticking her tongue out.  
Sonic scoffed, "Likely excuse!" I was planning to get up anyways..."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come on Sonic!" Mina called out gaily, to the blue hedgehog in the corner.  
Sonic gave a slight gulp, not letting go of the sidebar, as he glanced nervously at the sleek, icy surface. He was surprised she'd manage to convince him to get out THIS far. Continuing to stare at the ice, Sonic grew more tense by the minute. There was NO way he was going out there!  
"Sonic! Did you hear me?" His mongoose companion slid over, to where he was quite rooted to the spot.  
"Huh? Oh... yeah," Sonic stumbled awkwardly, in reply.  
Mina blinked. "What's wrong?"  
Her boyfriend gave a bluff shrug, trying to appear relaxed. "Nothin'... I'm cool!" he insisted.  
The mongoose tilted her head a little, believing nothing. She knew that tone. "Soniiic..."   
"What? I'm just getting adjusted to my ice... legs." Okay, that hadn't sounded very good in his head, why did he just say it outloud?  
His girlfriend immediately giggled at this absurd response. "'Ice legs'?" she laughed. "Sonic... this isn't water!"  
"What do you MEAN this isn't water?" he burst out. "It's ice!"  
"But it's frozen!" she told him, reassuringly.  
Sonic pouted, "True... but still! It's FROZEN water!"  
Mina sighed, and shook her head. "We'll if you don't come out soon, it's not going to be frozen for very much longer, will it?"  
The hedgehog gave a little jump. "Minaaa! That's not funny!"  
"Well if that's not funny, the fuss you're making certainly is!" the mongoose teased.  
Sonic frowned. "I'll stay here, thanks."   
Mina's expression softened at this. Moving closer to him, she said "Sonic, I brought you here so we could spend some time together, and to try something new. Am I really being so mean?"   
The hedgehog's frown slowly disappeared. "Well... no, I guess not," he admitted.  
Mina reached out and took one of his hands in hers. "Come out with me? Please?"  
He looked down at her handclasp, and rose his gaze back up to hers. He couldn't deny the fact she looked extremely cute with the pleading look. "Oh... alright..." he blushed.  
Smiling, she took his other hand and gently pulled him out. "Here we go!" Slowly, she eased the two of them out onto the ice.  
Sonic, at first, clung to her hands in a vice grip, but gradually began to relax, starting to move his own skates out, bit by bit.  
"See?" Mina told him, proudly. "You're getting it!"

o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
